Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
For approving an electronic document, an approver having approval authority has performed approval operations and given one of a stamp of the approver's electronic seal and an electronic signature to an approved-by column of the document in order to indicate that the document was approved.
For enhancing reliability in the approving processes, for example, there is provided a technique that reads an IC card of a user with an IC card reader in order to first identify the user. Subsequently, a face of the user is captured as a moving image with a monitoring camera for identifying human-body and recorded so as to reuse the moving image later.
For facilitating the stamp usage, there is provided another technique that can give the stamp on the approved electronic document being sent around, and also easily change an image of the stamp given to the electronic document as necessary.